


猫总是要抱着的

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 养猫要靠哄





	猫总是要抱着的

**Author's Note:**

> 汉勋汉勋汉勋  
少量 汉知 双知  
养猫记售后
> 
> ooc

酒吧街拐角的巨型海报，经历了几个季节的变换，终于要换上新的人物。Purple rose的老客人都有些惋惜，毕竟不是所有人都能见着洪知秀这号人物，期待与感叹是他们习惯做的事。新的海报挂上，不少老客人只觉着眼熟，可这变换在酒吧街并不算什么大事，人们还是酒照常喝，歌照常听，人嘛，自然也是照常看。

位于拐角的酒吧，依旧是酒吧街的热门，拥有着整条街最高的消费。尹净汉的样貌仍是人们的谈资，不少人慕名而来，凑热闹的客人不再用下巴示意看外面的海报，直话直说帮尹净汉免去了不少麻烦。接到警告以后，只得恹恹喝着闷酒，比起以前收敛了不少。尹净汉自觉是少了些乐子，每天只能正常时间开店，正常地营业，关门。

尹老板的最近调的酒，都有点发苦了呢，怕不是想知秀哥了。不少熟客还是会拿这事儿来逗乐，说着边大笑，硬生生地给尹净汉套了一个痴情汉的身份。只是换下一张海报，对洪知秀来说构不成什么威胁，他仍旧忙碌在各大国际秀场，回来的日子又少了一些。在旁人看来，是留着尹净汉一个人过着重复的生活。

“我记得你家之前有个侍应生，和外面海报上那个woozi长得还挺像的。”总有一些记忆力还不错的客人，会挑起大家的回忆。“哪个？”，“就是那个老是穿短裤的侍应生啊。”

“啊，是吗？”尹净汉不会给予肯定的回答，只是打着马虎眼，继续在吧台擦着永远都擦不干净的杯子，“我怎么不记得有这样一个人。”

当然是不想记得了，李知勋从酒吧街出世，早有一些时日。Purple rose里那个端酒，驻唱，任人调戏的侍应生，已不再是大家记忆中的样子。这泥潭确实不能成就梦想，但洪知秀可以。

帮忙托人问了话，找个录音室录了demo，就给送了过去。得到的回应很积极，那边连发了好几封信件问这个人叫什么名字，准备什么时候来签合约。

养猫嘛，还是得要主人取上新的名字才行。

不如就叫“woozi”吧，遇见智慧的意思。但是也可以叫做我们知勋，洪知秀想了半天给他取了这个名字。

我们知勋，他很喜欢。猫猫本就是有小心思的猫猫，粘人不是他的天性，只是期待着被人温柔“豢养”。

回想自己第一次踏入店铺的时候，店铺大多人的目光都汇聚在了吧台里的那人身上，连他自己都不意外。

“看老板呢？”连一同来的朋友都注意到了他的视线，“尹老板是很帅，可惜早已经名草有主咯，你看外边。”

顺着朋友的意思，才看到外面悬挂的巨型海报，他忽然想起他一个中国朋友教他的古语“巧笑倩兮，巧目盼兮”。海报上的人在如此巨大的篇幅之下，展示着自己全身的优点，和这位老板站在一起，倒是般配。

“我看那尹老板也不见得清心寡欲，要不你去试一试，不是正好缺钱吗？睡到了说不定能给什么好处。”明明方才还示意自己老板有恋人，却又说着这样的话让自己去做这样的罪人。

被压在尹净汉身下本不是他的本意，他虽然听从了那些狐朋狗友的建议，但是最开始真的只是打算来看看能不能谋得一份好差事。

“留在这里也可以，想和我做点别的事情吗？”看着那双清澈见底的眸子就这样望着自己，他迷迷糊糊地就应了下来。

单纯的交易，在李知勋的眼里有了其他的意思。他每天上课放学，每周四天在酒吧做帮工，周三、六会上台唱歌，然后直接住下。躺在尹净汉的怀里，就觉得自己是回了家，洪知秀很忙，不常过来。即使偶尔被他撞见，李知勋也不会再觉得害羞，甚至会示好请求洪知秀也多多疼爱他，很粘人，不常见。

不过到了他出世之后，就不常回来了。忙碌的行程，埋头在工作室写歌的日子，让他都快忘记呼吸。尹净汉调笑着他是忘记回家路的孩子。他立刻就意识到自己的失态，扑进尹净汉的怀里，向他示好。

即使自己成名了，也还是离不开最开始的窝，李知勋这么想着，一抬头，就发现那紫粉色的霓虹在自己眼前闪得晃眼。

他不是刻意来这儿的，明明是漫不经心地走着，最后还是回到了原点。 他现在自己的一言一行都会成为公众谈论的焦点，泡夜店这种事情就更不在话下。拢了拢头上的卫衣帽子，就想着店里走去。推开了门，尹净汉不在。不知道是不是丢了他又去招惹了新的小猫。

撇了撇嘴，找了个偏僻的角落坐下。顶着一头红发的他，身材娇小，一下就吸引了店铺客人的注意。是新客啊，他发现有人的眼神这样说着，这是他在这里帮工的时候学会的能力。新的侍应生是他离开很久之后来的，并不认识他，随便点了一杯酒，就打算等到关店。

“你不就是对面那个人。”尹净汉虽然不在自己的店里让人搞那些烂勾当，但没不准人搭讪。

“啊…是我。”李知勋自然知道“对面”是什么意思。一回答，陆陆续续就有人端着酒杯凑了过来，来看看能把洪知秀从那海报上换下来的人到底是个什么样子。

李知勋不再觉得拥挤，形形色色的人他早就见多了，自然也比从前如鱼得水得多。其实这里面有好几个熟客他都认识，只是以往那些人都喝得烂醉，倒是没人能记起那个侍应生到底长成什么模样。与他们一一应对着，拼酒玩骰子，一下就把自己来这儿的目的给忘了。

“你输了！得唱歌。”起着哄，就让如今的当红歌手给现场免费表演一段，说着今天是万圣节，不知从哪儿找来一个爱丽丝梦游仙境里时钟兔的兔耳朵，让他戴上。男生戴着奇奇怪怪的，那些人却说你戴上还怪可爱的。如果是以前，他一定会很扭捏。可换作如今，李知勋也不觉得害羞，像是调节这氛围，大大方方地把耳朵往头上一戴，把新歌唱给大家听。

“哟！老板回来了？”不知道是谁忽然说了一句，李知勋这才从人群的缝隙当中看到了抱着一箱酒，站在舞台旁边的尹净汉。

尹净汉也透过人群瞧见了他，没有像以往一样与客人谈笑，低沉着脸，把酒放回了吧台，开始做自己的事情。李知勋没有如同往常，见着他立刻就粘上去，因为他其实也还在气头上。

人群渐渐失去了喝酒的兴致，带着自己各自的目的，陆陆续续离开酒吧，很快就要到了打烊的时候，李知勋身边的酒瓶不少，只是慢慢喝着，磨蹭到最后。

“客人，我们…要打烊了。”看着过来提醒自己时间的侍应生，李知勋有那么一瞬间就想到了自己。轻蔑的笑容一下就挂到了脸上，并没有接下话茬，拿着没喝完的酒就往嘴里倒。

刚一抬起来，就被人给夺了下来，“不是说嗓子要唱歌吗，还要不要了。”是晾了他一晚上的尹净汉，“明天不开门，不用来了，这里你不用管。”

人走茶凉的酒吧，狼藉一片，整个室内灯红酒绿，却安静得要命，只剩下李知勋和尹净汉两个人。两人谁也不看谁，尹净汉不知道从哪儿搞出了烟来，在一旁抽着，像是等着李知勋的意思。

“哼…现在倒是关心起我的嗓子了。”闷下最后一口酒的李知勋发了话。

得了，这下话题有扯了回去。是，尹净汉是很体贴，可总是在床上，就不自觉的发狠，喜欢给他玩具玩。前几天往他脖子上挂了条链子，另一头把他手拴在身后，拎着绳子中间固定着他，就把自己的下身往他嘴里送。

“吃下去，不准吐出来。”没有了双手做支撑，李知勋只能艰难地吞吐着。不能控制着自己吞吐的进度，只能顺着尹净汉的意思，咽下反胃的感觉，往里努力地吞。脖子外圈被拉扯得火辣辣的，次次的撞击每次都直接对着他的喉咙，逼出了他的生理盐水。

嘴里混着各类液体，呜咽着把所有的称呼都叫了一遍，也没有被放过，腥甜的液体喷在他的口腔内壁，横冲直撞，感觉一个呼吸不顺就要让他背过气去。

极致的过程让两人都攀上了高潮，结束之后躺回床上喘息，尹净汉才注意到背对自己躺下的李知勋，凑过去帮他解开了链子，刚想开口问两句，李知勋就甩开他要搂过去的手，声音嘶哑，“别碰我。”不顾身上的泥泞，就起身开始找着衣服往身上套。

“你去哪儿？”

“回家了。明天还要录歌。”说着也没理会尹净汉的震惊，抓着没穿完的衣服，胡乱一抱，就往楼下冲。

算起来，离今天也有一周了。他还是第一次主动离开了这么久，可仍旧垂头丧气地回来了。李知勋觉得自己挺好笑的，拿下还在头上戴着的耳朵，往桌子上一丢，看着它因为弹性又掉到了地上，打翻了好几个空酒瓶。 明明当时自己走得理直气壮，今天反而自己打脸了。拿出钱包就把酒钱往桌上一放，“我要走了。”

“对不起。”还没完全起身，尹净汉拉住了他的手，使劲往怀里一拽，就把人给搂到了怀里，顺着他的背就像在捋毛，“我们知勋长大了，已经不再是那个被动的小孩儿了，是哥没注意你的感受。”

李知勋搂着他的脖子，凑到尹净汉的耳边唤着他哥哥，让尹净汉只能发狠得做。顺着身子往下，将他的下身含在嘴里，收紧脸颊将它含进吞吐着，感受着李知勋的腿夹紧在自己的身上。用舌头轻舔着上面早开始冒水的小口，顺着经络往下，挑弄底下的囊袋。听着李知勋的呼吸急促，又进而往上，整根吞入，用余光瞄着李知勋的反应，探出一只手顺着他的小腹向上，感受着炙热的身体因为爱抚而贴上来，抓住他扣在床上的手，与他十指相握。

淫靡的水声不绝于耳，与尹净汉做的时候，冲上李知勋脑子的只有舒服。头皮发麻的感觉，只觉得血气上涌。

“哥…再快些吧…再快些啊。“他不常求着尹净汉这么做，还不自主挺身将自己送进尹净汉的嘴里，让他吞吐。

感觉到李知勋抓着自己的手又用力了些，就知道小孩已经要到头了，加快了吞吐的速度，用舌头舔弄着，收紧了脸颊肉，用手抚弄着他的囊袋，让他一下就射到了嘴里。

释放之后的酥软，让李知勋没有刻意地反应过来，方才发生的事，明明自己还在生着气，尹净汉一句对不起，自己就卸下了所有的防备，搂着尹净汉让他不要丢下自己。  
“哥？”

“其实刚刚看着我们知勋戴着就觉得这个耳朵特别可爱。”意乱情迷的时候，还把方才李知勋丢掉的耳朵往他头上戴，“我们知勋不光是我的猫，还是我的小兔呢。”

酒精在高亮的灯光下挥发蒸腾着他的意识，望着尹净汉那张英俊的脸，李知勋只能送上自己湿热的吻做回应。

“woogi～”尹净汉又不知叫着从哪里来的”新造词“。顺着李知勋的两腿中间就往上爬，压在李知勋的身上，凑到李知勋的耳边，不停唤着这个称呼。

“woogi?那…是什么。”李知勋夹紧了尹净汉的腰回应着，一边问到。

“是散发着魅力的woozi啊，我给你的名字。”

“哥真是woozi魅力患者呢。”感受着尹净汉的鼻息又洒在了脖颈。

他真的离不开也逃不掉，这个紫粉色霓虹圈起来的地方。

E N D


End file.
